


A ghost, a god, and a ghoul are barely a crowd.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Haise centric, Kaneki Ken as Sasaki Haise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: It’s only after he’s pressed the numbers that Haise wondered if Arima was at work (if he even wanted to see Haise outside of their training). He shoved that fear down.(Haise was very good at shoving things inside of his mind down but he couldn’t tell anyone that. The whispers of a chained boy were just that: barely spoken words from a ghost that had yet to move on.)
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 31





	A ghost, a god, and a ghoul are barely a crowd.

The overhead light turned on with a click. 

(A ghoul’s head came off with a thud and blood sprung out with a splatter.) 

Haise’s feet take him forward not his own mind. It’s to the boxes that Haise finds himself at. He doesn’t have a lot but still those few boxes are mix of partially unpacked and those with tape still on them. 

He took book after book out, on the floor they surrounded him. 

Did they protect him? Did they isolate him? No, Haise was already an outcast before he even received his name much less found out his love for reading. And the thing was Haise couldn’t blame his fellow investigators for not wanting to be around him. Because he was a ghoul and - 

His fingers curled into the palms of his hands and it was sure to leave crescent marks if Haise had been human. 

They, his fingers, stayed like that for some time. 

(Haise had been staying in this situation for some time and he wanted to go back to before he moved out.) 

His eyes fell on the books around him. An idea came to him. It was like a light bulb turning on over his head but without a click. 

(The figure’s lips moved and Haise doesn’t reply. 

Rule one: don’t talk to ghouls. 

....But who could he talk to?) 

His fingers wrapped around the book’s worn spine and Haise lifted his left knee up so he could begin to get up. 

The floor was cold but it was the apartment being empty that made him get up from the floor. 

It’s only after he’s pressed the numbers that Haise wondered if Arima was at work (if he even wanted to see Haise outside of their training). He shoved that fear down. 

(Haise was very good at shoving things inside of his mind down but he couldn’t tell anyone that. The whispers of a chained boy were just that: barely spoken words from a ghost that had yet to move on.) 

A click and- 

The phone is pressed into the skin of both his neck and ear. There’s a smile on Haise’s face (Because if he was smiling so bright - or if he’s no unnoticeable - than no-one will notice how-) and a hand that, like a ghost, lingered on his chin. 

“I was wondering if you might be interested in this book I’ve read.” 

There was a pun beginning to form on his lips. 

There was a lie on his expression. 

(But Haise was not alone.) 

He was happy here. 

(No, he wasn’t and so he had to make it work.)


End file.
